


edrington

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	edrington

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

“Justine?” Edrington lets the name roll off his tongue, wit-sharp and dangerous. His companion raises an eyebrow, her expression as serene as his. 

“Do you fancy yourself the Marquis, my Lord?” She refuses to back down and she can see the smirk of admiration curve his lips. “Looking for a Justine or Juliette to pander to your wicked desires?”

“More likely you would find yourself singing Blake’s songs of innocence, my dear lady.” He leans back in his chair and raises a glass in toast to her, then brings it to his lips, letting hand-warmed brandy slide along his tongue. 

“Against your songs of experience, my Lord.” She bows her head and sips her own drink, hiding her smile behind the full glass. “Better though, I suppose than the age of reason.”

“And the rights of women.” 

She laughs and stands, her dress falling in waves around her as she crosses the room, taking advantage of the space he avails for her on his lap. He settles her easily against him, pushing the curtain of her hair aside to smell the powdered heat of her neck, to taste her soft skin. “You’d much rather, my Lord, find yourself in Xanadu?”

“I have great admiration for Mr. Colderidge, my lady.” He kisses the hollow of her throat, his tongue drawing across the arch of her collarbone. “Though I prefer my pursuit of pleasure to his.”

“As do I, my Lord,” she assures him with a demure giggle and the encouragement of his hand upon her knee, beneath her voluminous skirts. “As do I.”


End file.
